Todo lo que necesitas es detención
by Mantecado
Summary: Debido a todos los problemas que han causado con el pasar de los años, los chicos son enviados a un internado por parte de sus padres,el cual se caracteriza por un duro reglamento disciplinario. ¿Que les deparara en esta nueva experiencia?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:** **Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

 _ **No lo vieron venir, simplemente el tiempo hizo de las suyas y cómo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en sexto grado. Si cursar el cuarto y quinto grado fue difícil en sus primeras etapas no querían ni pensar lo que les esperaba en este nuevo año escolar. Tenían más que claro que les sería difícil adaptarse, las cosas ya no serían tan sencillas y lo peor de todo, ya no eran unos niños.**_

 _ **Lo que no sabían aún era el simple hecho de que cursar sexto grado no era el gran problema, una nueva pesadilla se acercaba.**_

Todo comenzó una tarde de domingo, los adultos habían organizado un almuerzo en casa de kyle. Los padres beberían cerveza, las madres tomarían el té y el cuarteto de amigos haría de las suyas, nada fuera de lo común

Detrás de la puerta que daba pie a la cocina se encontraba escabullido un rubio cenizo, el cual rara vez dejaba su rostro al descubierto gracias a la capucha anaranjada que solo permitía que se vieran sus ojos. El susodicho oía atentamente la conversación que mantenían los adultos, la cual involucraba a cada uno de ellos…

_ ¡Carajo Kenny! – Exclamó el obeso del grupo con su peculiar desagrado. Se había tropezado gracias al mencionado rubio que bloqueaba el paso a la cocina - ¿Qué haces ahí, pobretón? – Le preguntó mientras se colocaba en pie

_ No es de tu incumbencia – Respondió y al igual que él, se colocó en pie y sacudió sus prendas – Sal de aquí, no me dejas oír

_ ¡Oh vaya! – Exclamó el obeso llevándose ambas manos al rostro – Kenny es un marica, ahora se interesa por las conversaciones de las viejas y es tan marica, que no es capaz de unírseles

_Te daré un dólar si te marchas

Este abrió sus ojos como platos, si el pobretón de la escuela le ofrecía dinero eso solo significaba una cosa: _algo andaba mal, muy mal_

_ Okey Kenny – Comenzó a decir retrocediendo unos pasos - ¿Querías asustarme? Pues felicidades, lo lograste. ¡Ahora explícame que carajo está pasando!

El susodicho rubio resopló hastiado y volteó en dirección a este para mirarle de frente – Allí dentro los adultos están en una especie de reunión – Le respondió – Planean algo y no estoy del todo informado porque cuando llegué ya era tarde, ya había comenzado la reunión

_ ¿Y ese algo me involucra a mí? – Le preguntó – Porque si solo los involucra a ustedes, no me importa en lo absoluto

_ A los cuatro

_ ¡Demonios! – Exclamó cerrando fuertemente sus parpados – Se los diré a Stan y Kyle, tú quédate aquí y que no se te escape ni una sola palabra que esos bastardos hayan dicho de nosotros – Le advirtió antes de dar media vuelta y huir despavorido

 **( (…) )**

_ ¿Patea al bebé? – Kyle retrocedió unos centímetros y estiró uno de sus piernas, sonrió de medio lado y repitió – ¿Patea al bebé?

_ No, no patee al bebé – Respondió el canadiense

_ ¡Patea al be….!

 **_** ¡Chicos, chicos, chicos! – Eric interrumpió lo anterior y fue directo hacia Stan y Kyle que le observaban con total serenidad – Allí dentro, los adultos, Kenny, esos bastardos – Decía de forma agitada, moviendo exageradamente sus brazos

_ ¿Qué? – Preguntó Stan

El obeso cogió aire durante unos segundos y prosiguió - ¡Allí dentro! ¡Kenny! ¡La cocina! ¡Esos bastardos! – Continuó con incoherencias, por lo que ambos personajes anteriores compartieron miradas entre sí y alzaron una ceja

_ ¿Qué te pasa, culón? – Espetó Kyle - ¿Te has estado drogando con las sustancias de tu mamá?

_ ¡Mi mamá no se droga, judío!

La puerta principal fue azotada con brusquedad, ahí venía Kenny. Quizá él podría explicarles lo que el chico anterior trataba de decirles…

_ Que pasa Kenny

_ Estamos jodidos – Respondió sin más

Segundos después los chicos ingresaron a la casa al oír el llamado de sus padres, supusieron que ya era hora de comer e ingresaron ansiosamente a excepción de cierto rubio, que tenía más que claro de que trataba todo. El llamado por parte de sus parentescos le impidió informarles a sus amigos del ´´plan´´ que tenían preparado para ellos.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa, uno frente del otro. Mientras los adultos permanecieron de pie a la cabecera en pose de brazos cruzados, sus expresiones faciales dejaban mucho que decir, pero los chicos ni se percataron de ello

_ ¿Vamos a comer ya? – El judío finalmente rompió el incomodo silencio

Tanto padres como madres compartieron miradas, lo que estaban a punto de informarles no era sencillo de decir, no podían escupirlo así nada más. Debían meditar cuidadosamente las palabras que saldrían de sus labios, era bastante complicado...

_ Carajo, no me digan que han quemado la comida – Comento el obeso del grupo – Ah ya veo, tengo una teoría de lo que pudo haber ocurrido – Comenzó a decir, entrecerrando sus ojos - ¿¡Fueron los padres de Kenny, verdad?! – Mencionó señalándoles - ¡Ellos se robaron toda la comida!

_ No calabacín – Respondió su madre – Sé paciente, les serviremos la comida en cuanto hablemos con ustedes. Hay algo muy importante que debemos decirles

_ ¿Más importante que comer? – Preguntó kyle, mirando a cada uno de los adultos

_ Aunque no lo creas, sí – Asintió su padre

_ ¡Ah, carajo! – Exclamó cartman - ¿¡No pueden esperar después de la comida?! – Preguntó dirigiendo una mirada fulminante a cada adulto - ¡Morimos de hambre!

_ Cálmate culón, ya estás muy gordo – Comentó aquel personaje que detestaba desde el fondo de su alma – Ya ahorraste suficiente comida para todo el invierno, podrás hibernar a gusto

_ ¡Te voy a patear el culo, kyle!

_ ¡Chicos, por favor! – Exclamó la señora Marsh en un intento por detener a ambos – ¡Dios santo, que malcriados tienen a sus hijos!

_ Eric es un buen chico – Respondió Liane - Solo tiene déficit atencional y un leve retraso mental, sin mencionar sus problemas para controlar esfínter

_ ¡Mamá!

_ ¿Y qué nos dices de tu hijo, Sharon? – Mencionó Gerald Broflovski mirándole de arriba a abajo – Se le ve muy afeminado, sentado allí de piernas cruzadas, la muy nena

_ ¡Hey! – Exclamó el pequeño pelinegro

_ Oye, oye, oye – Comenzó a decir Randy, claramente molesto – Detén tu caballo amigo mío. Stan podrá ser tonto y estúpido pero él no es ningún afeminado

_ ¡Papá!

_ Y no olvidemos mencionar a tu hija, Randy – Continuó el señor Broflovski – Con esa dentadura de fierro, esos ojos virolos y su boca enchuecada, cómo si hubiese sufrido una especie de parálisis facial

_ ¡Gerald! – Le reprochó su esposa

_ Sí, bueno – Este mantuvo la calma esta vez – Shelly heredó la fealdad de su madre

_ ¡Randy! – Exclamó la señora Marsh -¿¡Cómo te atreves a insultarme de esa manera frente a todos?!

_ Vamos Sharon, no lo tomes a mal – El mencionado giró y rodeó los hombros de su esposa con uno de sus brazos – No eres fea, solo eres difícil de ver. No hay nada que un poco de maquillaje y cirugía plástica no pueda reparar. Digo cirugía plástica para tus senos caídos – Mencionó segundos después

_ ¿Me das consejos de belleza, Randy? – Le reprochó su mujer, deshaciéndose con brusquedad del agarre - ¿¡Te has visto en un maldito espejo?!

_ Oh mierda – Stan se llevó una mano al rostro

_ ¿Ya ves lo que haces, Gerald? – Comenzó a decir la señora Bruflovski – ¡Discúlpate con los Marsh para que podamos continuar y hablar con los chicos!

_ Disculparme por qué – Respondió cruzándose de brazos - ¿Por decir la verdad?

_ ¡Por dios, Gerald!

_ Oh carajo – Kyle resopló hastiado

_ Los ricos son bastante mal educados, ¿no es así, Carol? – Stuart le dio un codazo a su mujer, esta solo frunció los labios y asintió con la cabeza

_ Ah genial – Comentó el resto – Ahora los pobres del vecindario se creen superiores a nosotros

Los adultos continuaron discutiendo entre sí, los descalificativos y las groserías se salían cada vez más de tono. Los chicos solo observaban las ofensas verbales cómo si estuviesen disfrutando de un partido de futbol, moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro a la par de cada quién tomaba la palabra

_ Nos enviarán a un internado educativo – _Finalmente Kenny confesó aquello que los adultos tanto temían decirles_ – Ya saben, ese internado de las afueras de la ciudad para delincuentes juveniles – Agregó segundos después

_ ¡¿QUE?! – Exclamaron Stan y kyle al unísono a pesar de haber oído perfectamente – No enserio, no jodas… -¿¡Qué?!

 **_ ¡Ah lo sabía, hijos de puta! –** Cartman golpeó la mesa con un puño - ¡Sabía que se traían algo entre manos! ¡Van a deshacerse de nosotros!

_ Papá, mamá, ¿eso es cierto? – Kyle prefirió oírlo de la propia boca de sus padres – Digan algo, no me dejen así

_ Y ustedes, mamá y papá. ¿Están de acuerdo?– Era el turno de Stan de continuar con el interrogatorio - ¡Respondan! – Exclamó, su paciencia había trazado los límites - ¡Carajo!

_ Chicos tranquilos, por favor conserven la calma – Los adultos intentaron tranquilizarles a través de dichas palabras, no parecía estar dando resultado al ver los ceños fruncidos y miradas fulminantes por parte de ellos – Estuvimos hablando sobre sus futuros y el internado educativo situado en las afueras de la ciudad es la mejor opción para ustedes

_ ¡Ese internado es de maricas! – Exclamó el obeso, escupiendo aquellas palabras con alevosía – A un chico que estudió allí se lo cogieron por atrás, de veras, le sucedió al amigo de un amigo mío

_ No seas mentiroso, cartman – Espetó el pellirrojo – Tú no tienes amigos, gordo de mierda

_ ¡Cállate judío!

_ Chicos por favor, traten de entender – Los adultos continuaron con la conversación anterior, los chicos les miraron atentamente – Estuvimos hablando y debido a todas las travesuras que han cometido, llegamos al acuerdo que necesitan disciplina, mucha disciplina

_ ¡Disciplina mis bolas! – Exclamó el cuarteto al unísono

_ Esto les será útil, será una nueva experiencia para sus jóvenes vidas – Comenzó a decir el señor Bruflovski – Conocerán nuevas personas y harán nuevas amistades

_ Aprenderán mucho más de lo que ya han aprendido en su antigua escuela – La señora Marsh continuó con el dialogo – Cuando salgan de allí podrán ir a la universidad que quieran

_ También tendrán muy buena comida – Agregó la señora Cartman – Su amigo el chef trabajará allí, podrán deleitarse a diario con sus manjares y delicias

_ Y lo mejor de todo, no es una institución pagada – Agregó el señor McCormick

 _A los chicos se les cayó la quijada, permanecieron sentados sin decir una sola palabra con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, no era posible lo que acababan de oír, esto no podía estar pasándoles, no a ellos. Esto era un sueño, no, una pesadilla, una cruel y perturbadora pesadilla…_

_ Empaquen todas sus pertenencias, mañana serán internados

 **( (…..) )**

 **Nota de autor: Hola amantes de South Park, díganme ¿Qué les ha parecido? Tuve esta idea en mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo y me decidí a traspasarla en papel, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Nota 2: Los chicos cursan sexto grado, eso quiere decir que cada uno de ellos ya tiene doce años. En el próximo capítulo incluiré al resto de la clase, no pueden quedar fuera de esto ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**STAN POV**_

 _Sentado en mi cama observo cada rincón de mi habitación, que ahora ya no lo será más gracias a la estúpida idea de mis padres de enviarme a un internado educativo… ¡Carajo! Supongo que a Shelly se le cumplió su deseo, finalmente será hija única, ya que al encontrarme fuera prácticamente los 365 días del año podrá tener la casa y a mis padres para ella sola.  
En lo personal, esta idea me parece nauseabunda. Sé que no he sido el mejor hijo del mundo pero tampoco creo merecer esto, será como estar en la milicia._

 _Miro una vez más mis pertenencias y mi closet ya vacio, ya que empaqué hace un cuarto de hora. Siento que mi cerebro aún no asimila mi partida, sé que ya no soy un niño y que algún día tendría que irme de casa pero nunca creí que fuese tan pronto.  
En fin, hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance para impedirlo y mis amigos también lo intentaron, pero fracasamos. No pudimos convencer a nuestros padres de abandonar esa ridícula idea, ni hablar, no me queda más que resignarme._

 **KYLE POV**

 _Doblar y guardar, doblar y guardar, doblar y guardar, es todo lo que hago. No sabía que tenía tantas prendas, me he encontrado con atuendos que ni siquiera recordaba haber comprado. Aunque no me agradan del todo, prefiero llevar conmigo mi atuendo diario, me caracteriza mucho más, me identifico mucho más con él y supongo que los demás también lo hacen y por esa razón siempre llevamos lo mismo._

 _Mis padres me dijeron que empacara todo lo necesario e inclusive, lo que no fuese necesario también. Me siento prácticamente como esos adolescentes universitarios que deben abandonar sus hogares para independizarse.  
Ike dice que me extrañará, yo también a él. Sin embargo no he oído esas palabras de parte de mis padres, quizá estén felices con todo este asunto del internado educativo y no los puedo culpar porque creo que lo merezco, no he sido un buen niño. Durante todos estos años no he causado más que problemas, todo comenzaba con una simple e inocente aventura y después todo terminaba en una completa y gran cagada. _

_Sí, lo merezco. Y mis amigos también..._

 **CARTMAN POV**

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda_

 _Esta situación es una mierda, mi madre es una mierda, mi vida es una mierda, todo es una real y completa mierda. Que idea más mierda en enviarme a un internado educativo y peor aún, ¡uno gratuito! como si fuésemos pobres como la familia de Kenny… ¡Carajo! Mi madre no es más que una puta, cuando regrese de la internación me cagaré en ella, palabra que lo haré._

 _Ahora mismo la muy puta está empacando todas mis pertenencias mientras yo me encuentro aquí en el sofá junto a mi gatita devorando unas botanas. Ella y todos los padres y madres del mundo pueden irse al infierno, váyanse al carajo con Satanás,_ _Saddam Hussein, Osama Bin Laden y todos sus secuaces… ¡Los odio a todos!_

 _ **KENNY POV**_

 _Sin ánimos dejo caer cerca de la puerta la maleta que llevaré a esa institución, a decir verdad no tengo mucho que cargar conmigo, la maleta está prácticamente vacía y no tardé ni diez minutos en empacar. Después de esto me dirijo hacia mi viejo y arañado colchón y me recuesto en él, dejando ambos brazos tras mi cabeza. Observo el techo agujerado y me pierdo en mis más profundos pensamientos, cada tanto son interrumpidos al oír el contacto de los platos contra la pared, mis padres nuevamente están borrachos y para variar están peleando. Que novedad._

 _Suspiro frustrado y cojo un almohadón y cubro mi rostro con él, no puedo evitar que la absurda idea de internarme cruce por mi cabeza, simplemente no puedo ignorarlo. No soy un cobarde ni mucho menos, no me asustan las nuevas experiencias pero precisamente esta nueva ´´experiencia´´ me deja mucho en que pensar, pues estaré rodeado de completos desconocidos que no me interesa conocer en lo absoluto._

 _Me siento muy mal por Karen, pues la dejaré sola en toda esta mierda, en toda esta maldita realidad. Ella es tan solo una niña, solo tiene siete años y en verdad me parte el alma dejarla. Mi único consuelo por así decirlo es que Kevin podrá cuidarla, aunque me pone en duda su rol de hermano mayor, él no se ha mostrado tan sobreprotector como lo he hecho yo. En verdad espero que pueda cuidar bien de ella._

 **( (….) )**

Después de empacar, los chicos salieron de sus hogares y prendieron rumbo por todo South Park. El día de mañana abandonarían la ciudad, por lo que decidieron dar una especie de tour por todo el pueblo. Pasaron por su vieja escuela, la parada de autobús, el vecindario, el parque de diversiones, el supermercado, las tiendas, no hubo ni un solo lugar que pasaran por alto.

Al finalizar el recorrido, tomaron asiento en una de las veredas

_ Oh mierda – Cartman no duró ni cinco segundos sentado - ¡Que se han imaginado esos hijos de puta para controlar nuestras vidas de esa manera! – Maldecía de una y mil formas, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro - ¡Me cago en todos ellos!

_ Cálmate culón – Comenzó a decir kyle algo molesto – No apoyo esta ridícula idea, pero quizá nuestros padres tengan razón. Hemos cometido muchos errores y no hemos hecho más que meternos en problemas todos estos años

_ Estoy consciente de ello – Stan se sumó a la plática – Pero no creo que eso sea excusa para internarnos, sé que no somos unos ángeles pero tampoco somos delincuentes. Los adultos están locos, han perdido el juicio

_ ¿Ya ves, judío? - – Comenzó a decir el obeso del grupo – Tu mejor amigo está de mi lado, sabe que tengo razón. Nos internaran solo por uno o dos inocentes problemitas que cometimos en el pasado

_ Al menos el chef estará allí, ¿no?

_ Y tú, pobretón – Eric centró la mirada en Kenny - ¿¡En que estás pensando que no estás igual de cagado de miedo que todos nosotros?!

_ En las tetas gordas de tu mamá

_ ¿¡Que dijiste?!

La charla fue interrumpida por el resto de la clase, allí venían Butters, Clyde, Craig, Token, Tweek y Jimmy junto a Timmy, los cuales se acercaron directamente a ellos. Por sus expresiones faciales, el cuarteto supuso que traían nuevas noticias

_ Hola chicos – Les saludaron al unísono, el cuarteto de amigos solo respondió con un ligero movimiento de cabezas - ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Se preguntan por qué? – Comenzó a decir Cartman en tono dramático – Se los diré – Este carraspeó un poco antes de continuar - ¡Los adultos hijos de puta nos van a enviar a un internado! – Exclamó alzando ambos brazos hacia el cielo – Adelante, ¡Búrlense de nosotros!

_ Po-po-porque habríamos de bur-burlarnos – Respondió Jimmy con su peculiar titubeo – No-nosotros-No-nosotros-tam-también-También - Este quedó atrapado en su tartamudez, el resto solo le miraba atentamente esperando que continuara

_ ¡Oh carajo! – Exclamó Eric interrumpiendo al mencionado - ¿¡Alguno de ustedes nos podría decir que es lo que intenta decirnos este cabrón?!

_ Que nosotros también seremos internados – Butters completó la oración anterior – Y eso no es todo, hemos estado hablando con todos los del salón y al parecer, sus padres también los internaran en esa institución disciplinaria

_ ¿¡Ustedes también?! – El cuarteto abrió sus ojos de par en par, no esperaban que el resto del salón también compartiera su miseria – ¿Qué carajo les está pasando a todos los adultos de colorado?

_ Ni idea – Respondió Craig con su peculiar tonalidad

_ Butters, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?

_ Bueno, pues sí – Asintió mientras frotaba sus nudillos – Estuve hablando con todos ellos, también con las chicas y al parecer, todos iremos al mismo lugar

_ ¡¿Wendy también?! – Preguntó Stan mostrando aún más interés en la plática – No he hablado con ella desde hace semanas, ni siquiera le he dicho que me internaran

_ Oh que ternura – Comenzó a decir el obeso – Stan quiere saber si su puta le acompañará

_ Si amigo, Wendy también vendrá con nosotros junto con bebe – Respondió Butters – Y todas las demás putas del salón, todos estamos jodidos

_ Genial, justo lo que necesitábamos – Cartman ladeó con la cabeza, aparentando desilusión - ¡Putas, y más putas!

_ ¿Qué tienes contra las putas, culón? – Espetó Craig - ¿No es tu madre una de ellas?

_ ¡Timmy!

_ S- Sa-¿Saben una cosa, chicos? – Comenzó a decir Butters, el temor le impedía hablar sin trabarse – He oído que el director de ese internado es pariente de Adolfo Hittler

_ Yo oí que utilizaban métodos de tortura del siglo veinte – Comento Craig

_ Pues yo había escuchado que las ventas de drogas y armas ilegales eran muy comunes en esos lugares – Agregó Token

_ ¿Drogas y armas? – Cuestionó Clyde – Tenía entendido que la venta de órganos era muy común allí

_ ¡Ya cállense! – Stan cubrió sus oídos con ambas manos - ¡Ya no quiero saber nada más!

_ Cuidado conejito Stan – Comenzó a decir Eric, no sin antes soltar una risita burlona – Mucho cuidado, podrías cagarte en los pantalones

_ Hay algo peor que todas esas cosas– Butters desvió la mirada mientras frotaba sus nudillos, el resto solo le miraba atentamente – Algo peor, mucho peor, algo totalmente perturbador

_ ¡Dilo ya!

_ En ese internado – El rubio tragó en seco, haciendo una pequeña pausa – En ese internado… ¡No te permiten ver Terrance y Phillip!

_ ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – Los chicos sujetaron sus cabezas con ambas manos y comenzaron a correr en círculos, sin poder evitar chocar unos contra otros - ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

_ ¡Amigos, amigos, amigos! – El judío recuperó la cordura y detuvo el espectáculo – Sí, lo sé, la internación será un asco, pero véanlo de este modo, al menos estaremos unidos como compañeros de clases, es preferible gente hija de puta conocida que hijos de puta por conocer – Dijo sin más, encogiéndose de hombros

_ Qué gran dilema, kyle

 _Una vez más calmados la charla continuó, groserías y más groserías por parte de todos sin mencionar las maldiciones por la mala suerte que acechaba a cada uno de ellos. El día de mañana sus vidas cambiarían por completo, se marcharían de sus hogares e irían a un lugar que sería prácticamente como estar en prisión. Sin embargo les tranquilizaba el simple hecho de estar unidos, continuarían siendo compañeros de clase, un peso menos en toda esta situación que les tenía los pelos de punta._

 **( (….) )**

 **Nota de autor: ¡Hola, que tal! Espero que hayan disfrutado del segundo capítulo, siento que algunos personajes me quedaron algo OC en los POVS, pido disculpas por ese error, pero creí realmente necesario incluir la opinión de cada uno respecto a la internación.  
Les agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que dejaron reviews y agregaron a favoritos, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Día lunes, el reloj marcaba las ocho y treinta…**_

Había un gran taco de automóviles en todo el pueblo, pues cada padre llevaba a sus hijos a aquella institución educativa que quedaba a cuarenta y cinco minutos de South Park, y como era su primer día, debían ir acompañados.

Al llegar allí fueron directamente al patio principal, el director junto a los demás trabajadores del establecimiento les esperaban. Los chicos al ver a su amigo el chef sacudieron una de sus manos en señal de saludo, este correspondió.

 _El internado tenía el nombre de_ **IEPNI** _, básicamente:_ _ **Internado educativo para niños indisciplinados**_ _._

Aquel internado era una antigua casa de madera, aunque su fachada era muy similar a un gigantesco castillo. A simple vista daba miedo, pues su apariencia daba justo en el clavo a las típicas mansiones embrujadas de las películas y pese a su antigüedad, la infraestructura era simplemente de lujo.

_ Sus hijos ignoran la ley, viven libremente sin reglas, desconocen el más mínimo respeto hacia sus autoridades – El director había comenzado con un discurso, los adultos le prestaban la atención necesaria a pesar de no estar interesados en sus palabras - Lo que sus hijos necesitan es disciplina, nuestro lema es _´´todo lo que necesitas es detención´´_ Los pondremos en orden, les inculcaremos las leyes si es necesario

_ Oh mierda, que alguien calle a ese viejo – Cartman palmeó su rostro – Apenas cierre la boca le enseñaré mi hermoso y velludo culo, que vaya a darle esos sermones a su puta madre

_ Ese marica parece hablar en serio – Comento kyle con algo de temor – Prepárense chicos porque nos darán duro, no creo que el director bromee con todas esas cosas que dice

_ Carajo, lo que nos espera – Stan resopló frustrado - ¿Creen que ya sea demasiado tarde para huir y comenzar una nueva vida como indigentes?

_ Es una locura, pero estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para no quedarme en este lugar – Comento Kenny – Reunámonos a media noche, justo aquí en este punto, y treparemos por esa pared de allá – Mencionó señalando hacia dicha dirección

_ Kenny, no hablaba en serio

_ Yo estoy contigo pobretón – Cartman levantó una de sus manos – Le enseñaré a esa puta que no puede manipular y controlar mi vida de esta manera

_ Us-ustedes están lo-locos – Titubeó Jimmy

_ No creo que huir sea tan sencillo como ustedes lo están pintando – Comento Butters mientras frotaba sus nudillos – Aunque al parecer no hay cámaras de seguridad, no veo ninguna a la vista

_ Tienes razón, no hay cámaras – Asintió Cartman – Y eso es una gran ventaja para todos nosotros

_ Idiotas… – Craig se unió a la plática con su peculiar indiferencia ante todo - ¿Creen que los estudiantes que fueron internados anteriormente no intentaron escapar?

_ Eso es cierto – Token jugó a su favor – Aquellos estudiantes debieron haberlo intentado en más de alguna ocasión y estoy seguro que eran mucho más cabrones que nosotros

_ ¡Carajo, debe haber algo que podamos hacer! – Cartman apretó ambos puños - ¡No me quedaré aquí de brazos cruzados mientras estos hijos de puta lavan mi cerebrito! – Exclamó – Porque eso es lo que nos harán, nos lavaran el cerebro. ¡Nos meterán su disciplina por el culo!

_ Y bien por el culo – Agregó Butters

_ Oye kyle – Comenzó a decir Stan en un tono adecuado para que el resto no oyera – Kenny, culón, a ustedes también les hablo – Mencionó, captando su atención – Escuchen amigos, no quisiera sonar estúpido, pero, no lo sé, tengo la sensación de que nos están observando

_ Amigo no seas idiota

_ Deja de drogarte Stan

_ Si, ¿quién nos va a estar viendo?

_ Si es estúpido. Olviden lo que dije, deben ser los nervios

 _El susodicho estaba en lo cierto, alguien más les observaba…_

_ Miren allá – El obeso señaló con un dedo, por lo que el resto volteó en dicha dirección – Ahí vienen las putas – Comentó refiriéndose a las chicas, sus antiguas compañeras de salón

Las susodichas se acercaron a ellos con la finalidad de unírseles en lo que sea que estuviesen hablando, pues al estar a varios metros de distancia solo veían sus labios moverse sin tener la menor idea de que hablaban.

_ Hola chicos – Les saludaron al unísono, no parecían estar asustadas a diferencia de ellos - ¿De qué estaban hablando?

_ Hola putas – Craig les devolvió el saludo

_ Y ustedes – Comenzó a decir el obeso, mirándoles de mala manera – Que carajos hacen aquí, sus padres también se volvieron loquitos ¿no es así?

_ Supongo que sí – Wendy respondió con un encogimiento de hombros – Al parecer, continuaremos siendo compañeros de salón

_ Qué alegría – Comentó el resto, el sarcasmo fue más que notorio

_ Oye hippie de mierda – Cartman miró directamente a Stan, este le devolvió la mirada - ¿No vas a saludar a tu novia como corresponde?

_ No es necesario, ya hablé con ella anoche por teléfono celular y sabe lo feliz que estoy por tenerla conmigo en este lugar

_Oh cielos, que marica

En ese instante unas campanadas resonaron por todo el lugar, aunque los estudiantes no estaban seguros de donde provenían. Dichas campanadas indicaban que la internación se daba por iniciada, los adultos comprendieron la señal y procedieron a despedirse de sus hijos.

_ Sé un buen niño Stan, te amamos mucho ¿lo sabes, no?– Fueron las palabras de aliento de Sharon

_ Si mamá

_ Te mereces esto mocoso de mierda – Allí estaba su hermana, tan encantadora como de costumbre – Convertiré tu alcoba en un salón de belleza para mí

_ Hazlo, belleza es lo que más te hace falta

_ ¿Qué dijiste, mojón?

_ Stan, hijo… – Comenzó a decir su padre, su semblante cambió a uno mucho más serio – Por lo que veo, aquí hay más chicos que chicas, por favor procura no convertirte en un marica

_ ¡Randy! – Exclamó su mujer

 **( (…..) )**

_ Oh Eric, mi amor – Liane se agachó para estar a su altura y le quitó su gorra para revolotearle el cabello – Me duele tanto dejarte aquí, pero algún día me lo agradecerás

_ Mi polla te lo agradecerá

_ Mi calabacín – Esta vez le abrazó fuertemente – Algún día comprenderás que es por tu propio bien. Mami te ama más que a nada en este mundo

_ No me abraces, puta sucia

 **( (…) )**

_ Butters has venido a este lugar a enderezarte, así que no quiero oír quejas jovencito – Le advirtió su padre mientras le señalaba con un dedo - ¿¡Te quedo claro?!

_ Si señor

_ Y cuando regreses a casa estarás castigado – Agregó su madre

_ Oh, salchichas

 **( (…..) )**

_ No patee al niño – Ike abrazó a su hermano mayor, Kyle correspondió con cierta tristeza – No patee al niño – Volvió a decir

_ Bien, bubba – Comenzó a decir Sheila – Sé bueno y obedece en todo lo que te pidan y por favor, por lo que más quieras…

_ Por lo que más quieras, no te metas en líos – Terminó de decir Gerald

_ UF – Kyle bajó la mirada y echó fuera un suspiro – Seré bueno, lo prometo

 **( (…..) )**

_ Aquí tendrás mucha comida, Kenny – Hablaba Stuart – Procura guardar un poco para nosotros, no importa si es comida enlatada o si se descompone

_ ¿Lo ves, Kenny? – Comenzó a decir Carol – Este internado te ayudará a no convertirte en un fracasado, al igual que tu cabrón padre

_ ¡Como me faltas el respeto, zorra!

_ ¡Te hablo como a mí se me antoje, pedazo de mierda!

_ ¡Te partiré la cara en cuanto lleguemos a casa!

_ ¡Solo inténtalo imbécil!

_ Oye Kevin – El rubio no prestó atención alguna a la discusión de sus padres, tampoco le importo que aquella escena la avistaran millones de testigos – Nunca te he pedido nada en la vida, pero por favor cuida mucho a Karen

_ Bien – Asintió este sin más

_ No te preocupes Kenny – Comenzó a decir la pequeña – Tengo un ángel guardián que cuida de mí, después de todo, te veré pronto ¿no?

_ Si Karen, nos veremos pronto – Este asintió y le dio un último abrazo a su hermanita menor

Las campanadas nuevamente resonaron por todo el lugar, esta vez daban aviso que los adultos debían abandonar el lugar para que finalmente la internación se diera por iniciada. Tanto padres como madres se despidieron una vez más de sus hijos y abandonaron el lugar por la puerta principal.

 _La pesadilla estaba a punto de comenzar…._

_ ¡EN FILAS! – El director hizo sonar su silbato y dio la orden, esta vez se mostró mucho más intimidante – Los chicos en un lado y las chicas en otro, ¡Rápido!

Los estudiantes rápidamente asintieron a dicha orden, mejor no negarse

_ Muy bien, tropa de mocosos - El director centró su mirada en cada uno de ellos, examinándoles detalladamente para luego mirarles con desprecio, de tal manera como si fuesen las peores basuras del mundo – Vayan a sus respectivos cuartos y dejen sus equipajes allí, luego diríjanse a la sala del conserje y tomen un cepillo de dientes para limpiar la casa, y la dejan tan limpia como un espejo

_ ¿Por qué debemos hacer eso? – Uno de los estudiantes se atrevió en preguntar lo que el resto prefirió callar

_ Porque están castigados

_ ¿¡CASTIGADOS?! – Exclamaron al unísono - ¿¡Por qué?! ¡Acabamos de llegar!

_ Porque yo lo digo – Respondió el sujeto sin más, cruzándose de brazos – Niñitos mimados, a ver si aprenden a comportarse, no son más que basuras

_ ¡Chúpame las bolas! – Eric escupió aquellas palabras y le enseñó su dedo del medio - ¡Tu puta madre limpiará esta pocilga! ¡Puedes besarme el culo!

La exclamación anterior hizoun gran eco por todo el lugar, después de algunos segundos de incomodo silencio, los estudiantes estallaron en risas

_ Uh amigo mío, no debiste haber dicho eso – Comento el Chef

_ Al parecer, estamos en presencia del payaso de la clase ¿no es así? – El director no se mostró molesto por aquel insulto, al contrario, sonrió de oreja a oreja. Su sonrisa dejaba mucho que decir, simplemente era aterradora - ¡SEGURIDAD! – Exclamó

Un grupo de hombres robustos con atuendos color negro se manifestó, llevaban gafas oscuras y tenían una gran altura. Los estudiantes tragaron en seco al ver semejantes gorilas, sus apariencias eran intimidadoras.

_ ¿¡Quién carajo son estos!? – Interrogó el obeso

_ Ahora veras lo que les hacemos a los payasos cómo tú – Mencionó el director, guiñándole un ojo – Ya saben qué hacer, denle su merecido sin piedad alguna, y si llora, denle más duro

Este señaló a Cartman, los hombres de negro asintieron y jalaron de él, formando una especie de círculo a su alrededor, acorralándolo

_ ¡Suéltenme, hijos de puta!

Primero se deshicieron de sus prendas, dejando al obeso completamente desnudo y luego abrieron sus abrigos, de ellos sacaron una especie de bate muy similar a los de beisbol y comenzaron a golpearlo, los golpes retumbaban por todo el lugar al igual que sus gritos de dolor, y al parecer eso era música para sus oídos, pues los maestros al igual que el director sonreían complacidos.

 _Oh mierda…._

Los chicos abrieron sus ojos de par en par ante tal escena tan macabra, tan perturbadora, cada golpe que recibía era un tormento para sus tímpanos. Habían oído los escalofriantes rumores de dicho internado, pero jamás imaginaron que serían testigo de lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

_ Al fin le están dando su merecido a ese culón – Comentó kyle, aunque segundos después, se arrepintió por completo

_ Kyle, ¿¡pero qué estás diciendo?! – Le reprochó su mejor amigo – Todos sabemos lo hijo de puta que es cartman, pero no merece algo así

_ Nadie merece algo así – Agregó Kenny – Y por lo que veo, este gordo tiene tetas

_ Si – Asintió el resto

_ Díganme cuando se haya terminado – Butters cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos, aquella violencia iba mucho más allá de lo que él podía soportar - ¿Ya se acabó? – Preguntó quitando cuidadosamente una de ellas - ¡Oh salchichas! – Exclamó volviéndose a cubrir

_ Bien, bien, bien. Ya fue suficiente

Al oír la orden anterior, los hombres de negro dejaron de golpearlo, pero continuaban acorralándole. Algunas partes de su cuerpo podían verse con claridad, su rostro continuaba siendo un misterio.

_ Su compañero aún vive si es que se lo preguntan – Comenzó a decir el director – Ahora, mi pregunta es: ¿Alguno de ustedes quisiera terminar igual que él?

Los estudiantes compartieron miradas entre sí y negaron con la cabeza al instante

_ Entonces…- Este hizo una pausa antes de proseguir - ¡Muévanse ya! ¡Es una orden!

_ S-S-Sí

_ No los oí

_ ¡Sí!

_ ¿Si, qué?

_ ¡Sí, señor director!

 **((….))**

 **Nota de autor: ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí XD  
MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y FAVS, en verdad son muy amables y si tienen quejas o sugerencias, por favor no duden en decírmelo ¿sí?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Cada estudiante dejó su equipaje en su respectiva habitación, no les fue difícil reconocer su propio cuarto al tener tachados sus nombres en las puertas. Después de esto fueron directamente hacia el salón del conserje, tomaron un cepillo de dientes y comenzaron a limpiar cada rincón de la casa, tal y como lo había ordenado el director, ya que al ver semejante paliza que se había llevado el gordo, ni locos desobedecerían alguna orden.

_ Lu, lu, lu, limpio la casa. Lu, lu, lu, y tú también – Butters cantaba mientras frotaba las ventanillas – Lu, lu, lu, limpiemos la casa y nos quitamos la ropa

_ Ya cállate butters, pareces un marica – Le interrumpió Stan – Limpiar es tarea de niñas y nosotros no somos una de ellas

_ S-S-Sí – Jimmy jugó a su favor – Ca-Cállate, no me o- obligues a me-meterte una de mis mu-muletas por el cu-cu- el culo

_ Oh carajo – El judío limpió el sudor de su frente y echó fuera un suspiro – No puedo creer que nos dieran tan solo un cepillo de dientes para limpiar, esta casa es enorme y nunca acabaremos

_ Ellos no quieren que limpiemos, kyle – Espetó Stan – Lo hacen únicamente para jodernos, ¿¡que no lo ves?!

_ O sea, tú dices que nos dieron esta orden solo para ¿torturarnos o algo así? – Le preguntó Token

_ ¡Pues claro! – Respondió Stan - ¿Qué tan limpia puedes dejar una casa con un estúpido cepillo dental? ¡Carajo! – Exclamó frustrado

_ Chicos no sé ustedes, pero – Comenzó a decir Butters – Yo estoy aterrado y me preocupa mucho Eric, ¿creen que se encuentre bien?

_ ¿A quién diablos le importa? – Ahí estaba Craig

_ Hablando de ese culón – Comenzó a decir Kyle - ¿Dónde estará? No es justo que todos nosotros tengamos que limpiar y él no haga nada, como de costumbre

_ Después de la paliza que recibió, le costará hasta caminar – Comento Clyde – Le rompieron las bolas, al igual como lo hizo Wendy hace tres años atrás

_ Si amigo, no seas insensible – Comento Stan

_ Yo tengo una idea – Butters levantó una de sus manos – Una idea que les encantará y nos alegrará el día a todos

_ ¿Enserio?

_ Si – Asintió, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza - ¿Qué les parece si vamos a ver cómo está nuestro amiguito?

_ No jodas, ¡¿esa era tu gran idea?!

_ Bueno, pues sí – Dijo sin más – Nuestro amiguito se pondrá muy feliz cuando nos vea y sepa que cuenta con todo nuestro apoyo

_ Ese culón no vale la pena, butters

_ Ya veo – Este bajó levemente la mirada – Supongo que iré yo solito

_ ¡Timmy!

_ ¿Vienes conmigo, timmy?

_ ¡Timmy!

_ ¡Yupi! – Exclamó el rubio en tono alegre, extendiendo ambos brazos – Vamos amigo, Eric no debe estar muy lejos de aquí

_ ¿A dónde dices que vas?

Los chicos tragaron en seco al oír aquella voz a sus espaldas, un escalofrío les recorrió de pies a cabeza. Necesitaron algo de tiempo para reunir el valor necesario para voltear y poder verle de frente

_ Ho-Hola, s-señor director – Butters no pudo evitar titubear – Que alegría verlo por estos lados

_ ¡Te hice una pregunta, mocoso!

_ Yo... Yo, bueno, yo – Este comenzó a frotar sus nudillos – Yo solo quería hacerle una visita a mi amigo Eric, donde sea que se encuentre

_ Y tú, mocoso – Esta vez señaló a Timmy – Ibas a acompañarle, ¿no?

_ Ti-timmy-timmy – Fue lo único que escapó de sus labios

_ Y ustedes – Mencionó refiriéndose al resto, los cuales le observaban con temor – Iban a cubrirle las espaldas, ¿no es así?

_ N-No, no señor, desde luego que no

_ No los oí

_ ¡No señor!

_ Así está mejor – El director medio sonrió con altanería y se cruzó de brazos - ¡Todos contra la pared, de espaldas y con las manos arriba! ¡Rápido!

_ Lo sabía, iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano – Comentó Craig en tono bajo – Nos van a coger por el culo

Una vez que obedecieron a dicha orden, el sujeto permaneció frente a ellos mientras frotaba su barbilla, mostrándose pensativo. Lo que lograba alterar aún más a los chicos, no querían ni imaginar lo que cruzaba por su cabeza

_ Oye tú, mocoso, como sea que te apellides – Mencionó refiriéndose a Kenny, el cual volteó para mirarle al encontrarse de espaldas contra la pared – Quítate la capucha, no escondas tu cara, eso te hace ser marica

El susodicho rubio rodó los ojos, asintió con la cabeza y obedeció a la petición anterior

_ Mira, mocoso – El director se le acercó, teniéndole a escasos centímetros de su rostro – No acepto asentimientos de cabeza como respuesta, solo palabras. ¿¡Te quedo claro?!

_ Sí

_ ¿Si, qué?

_ Si, su majestad

Kenny hizo una reverencia, el resto ahogó sus risas ante aquella burla, el director no lo tomó para nada bien y le volteó la cara de una bofetada, esto provocó que su nariz comenzara a sangrar.

_ ¡Oiga! – Kyle saltó en su defensa - ¿¡Por qué hizo eso?!

_ No te metas kyle, no te metas – Le susurró Stan

_ Voltéate basura, voltéate – Dijo sin más el sujeto – No quiero ver tu cara repugnante, así que ponte de espaldas contra la pared

_ UF – Kyle ladeó con la cabeza y resopló resignado – Si señor director, como usted ordene

_ Niñitos mimados, creen que están en su antiguo pueblucho y que pueden hacer lo que se les dé la gana. ¡Sus padres cometieron un tremendo error al traerlos al mundo! – El director se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras les agredía verbalmente, aunque los chicos no tomaban enserio sus palabras, para ellos lo anterior no era más que un fastidioso sermón - ¡Todos ustedes debieron haber sido abortados!

_ ¡Tú! – Exclamó dirigiéndose a Timmy – Ven aquí, basura

Este asintió temeroso y se le acercó

_ Mírate, obsérvate – Comenzó a decir el sujeto, sin dejar de sonreír – Cualquiera diría que eres un milagro de la vida, pero no es así, no eres más que un desperdicio, solo gastas oxigeno y por esa razón no soporto a las personas como tú

_ T-Timmy, timmy – Como de costumbre, fue lo único que escapó de su boca

_ Ponte de pie

_ ¿Timmy?

_ Vamos, ponte de pie

_ Ti-Timmy…

_ Esta es tu última oportunidad, ponte de pie

_ Eh, señor director – Stan levantó una de sus manos – Perdone mi interrupción, pero nuestro compañero es invalido, él no puede caminar

_ ¿Enserio Einstein? No me digas – El sujeto rió levemente – Te aseguro que tú compañero abandonará ahora mismo esa silla de ruedas, es más… – Este hizo una pausa para aclarar su garganta – Tengo algo en mi bolsillo que le ayudará a levantarse ¿quieres ver?

_ No señor – Negó al instante, fuese lo que fuese, no podía ser bueno

_ ¿Y ustedes? – Se dirigió al resto, centrando su mirada en ellos - ¿Quieren ver?

_ Yo si – Respondió Craig

_ No señor director – Negó el resto

_ Que lastima, porque lo verán de todos modos

El tipo sacó de sus bolsillos una especie de aparato electrónico, su apariencia era inofensiva a pesar de ser muy similar a aquellos aparatos que utilizaba la policía. El susodicho colocó el objeto sobre una de las piernas de timmy y apretó un botón, dándole una descarga eléctrica, la cual fue más que suficiente para que diera un salto y acabara tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

 **¡Oh, mierda!**

Los chicos se abrazaron entre sí, este momento era el adecuado para actuar como maricas, simplemente no podían comprender semejante crueldad, torturar de esa manera a una persona tan bondadosa como lo era Timmy solo porque sus condiciones físicas le exigían estar en una silla de ruedas. Que tipo más hijo de puta.

_ Gays – Comentó el tipo al verlos a todos abrazados - ¡Espalda recta, hombros atrás y brazos hacia los lados! ¡Esa es la postura correcta, adóptenla ya!

_ ¡Sí señor director!

_ Cuatrocientos voltios – El susodicho nuevamente había tomado la palabra – Cuatrocientos voltios ha recibido su compañero, y los recibirán ustedes también si no van a clases. ¡Ahora ya!

El director chasqueó los dedos e hizo sonar su silbato, los demás asintieron al estilo militar y huyeron despavoridos.

 **( (…..) )**

Al llegar al salón de clases tomaron asiento en los pupitres disponibles y esperaron pacientemente a que llegara el maestro o maestra, sus antiguos compañeros ya se encontraban allí, incluyendo a las chicas. El resto de los estudiantes con quienes compartían el salón eran completos desconocidos, no parecían ser malas personas, al menos no a simple vista.

_ Que hombre más hijo de puta – Kyle ladeaba con la cabeza, la rabia se reflejaba claramente en su mirada – Puedo tolerar la paliza del gordo, y quizás podría tolerarlo una vez más, pero no puedo aceptar que le haya hecho eso a timmy, mucho menos lo que le hizo a Kenny

_ Es un cabrón, merece la muerte – Stan continuó con la conversación – Ahora me doy cuenta que los golpes que me daba la bruja de mi hermana eran solo caricias en comparación de lo que he visto aquí

_ Es un hijo de putitas – Agregó Butters

La puerta que daba pie al salón de clases se abrió, el resto guardó silencio al percatarse que el encargado de la clase había llegado, era un tipo de la tercera edad, su apariencia no era intimidadora a diferencia del director que según sus características físicas, se llevaban por tan solo dos o tres años de diferencia.

_ ¿Y este viejecito? – Comentó Craig – ¿Estamos en un acilo o qué?

_ Bien, tropa de delincuentes – Comenzó a decir el profesor – Aquí acostumbramos a llamarnos por nuestros apellidos, así que mi nombre no les importa. Me apellido Matthews, estoy para servirles

Kenny ingresó al salón, traía consigo una nota. Había ido a la enfermería debido al golpe que había sufrido hace un momento atrás, le entregó el justificativo al maestro, este lo recibió sin darle mayor importancia.

_ Kenny, amigo – Le hablaron Stan y kyle - ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Fue un golpe serio?

_ La enfermera está como para pegarle una violada – Fue su respuesta – Tienen que verla chicos, está buenísima, tiene unas tetas del paraíso y casi las toqué

_ ¿¡Solo eso te importa?!

_ Disculpa jovencito – El maestro interrumpió la conversación – Esa enfermera de la que tú hablas es mi esposa

Al oír lo anterior el susodicho apretujó aún más su capucha, el resto solo se encogió tímidamente desde sus asientos y el minuto de silencio se hizo presente.

_ ¿No es eso pedofilia? – Kenny se animó a hablar luego del incomodo silencio - ¿Eso no lo convierte en un asalta cunas? Ella es muy joven y usted tiene más edad que mi papá

_ ¿Alguien entendió lo que dijo? – El profesor frunció levemente el ceño y rascó su cabeza calva, no pudo entender sus palabras gracias a la capucha que traía puesta - ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

_ Él se ha disculpado con usted – Mintió Stan – Dice que lo lamenta mucho

_ Mentira – Interfirió Craig – Dijo que usted es un pedófilo

_ ¡Craig, hijo de puta!

_ Ah, sí, bueno – El maestro se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia – Hoy veremos matemáticas, tomen nota en sus cuadernillos

El susodicho procedió a dar la clase y fue directamente hacia el pizarrón, el resto tomaba nota a pesar de no comprender la materia, era mucho más avanzada de lo que habían visto en el pasado en su antigua escuela en colorado.

_ En primer lugar se ponen las siguientes fracciones algebraicas a común denominador, posteriormente se suman los numeradores – El maestro señalaba al pizarrón a la par del habla - ¿Comprenden?

_ Sí profesor – Asintió la clase al unísono

_ Excelente

_ No entendí ni mierda – Kenny se encogió de hombros - ¿Y ustedes, amigos?

_ Tampoco

Las campanadas resonaron por todo el lugar, indicando la hora de la comida, los estudiantes recogieron rápidamente sus pertenencias para poder huir del salón cuanto antes.

_ Antes de que se vayan – Comenzó a decir el maestro – ¿Alguno de ustedes me podría decir que es esto que tengo aquí? – Preguntó enseñando el objeto que traía consigo

_ Una regla de madera

_ Exacto – Respondió complacido – Quiero que traigan los ejercicios matemáticos resueltos para la próxima clase, y si no lo hacen, les bajaré aquí mismo los pantalones y les daré con ella. ¿Entendido?

_ S- Sí…

_ Bien, lárguense ya

 **( (…..))**

Atravesaron un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la cafetería, allí estaba Chef esperándoles, sus rostros parecían haber sido iluminados por un ser divino al ver a su antiguo amigo, al único adulto en quién confiaban. En verdad era un gran alivio tenerle allí.

_ Hola chicos

_ ¡CHEF! – Stan, kyle y Kenny corrieron a abrazarle, este correspondió - ¡Cuánto nos alegra verte, amigo!

_ ¿Cómo les ha ido, chicos? – Les preguntó mientras les servía el almuerzo en sus respectivas bandejas de plástico - ¿Qué tal su primer día?

_ Como la verga

_ Como el carajo

_ Como la mierda

_ Ya veo – La sonrisa de Chef desapareció, cambiando a un semblante más serio – No es para menos, este sitio es como estar en un campo de concentración

_ Chef, ¿qué mierda es esto? – Los chicos observaron su almuerzo, su apariencia era repulsiva, ningún ser humano podría digerirla - ¡Qué asco!

_ Lo siento, la comida aquí tampoco es buena

_ Ni aunque estuviésemos en áfrica comeríamos esto

_ Háganlo, o los golpearan

 **¡CARAJO!**

 **( (….) )**

La noche cayó como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aunque para los estudiantes el día se les hizo eterno, cada minuto allí dentro era una pesadilla. Las últimas campanadas eran a las nueve en punto, indicándoles que debían ir a sus cuartos y no salir de allí hasta el día siguiente, esa era una de las reglas, así también cortar la energía eléctrica a partir de ese momento, dejándoles en la completa penumbra.

Un grupo de hombres de negro y gafas oscuras hacían guardia nocturna, se paseaban por todo el establecimiento hasta que saliera el sol para asegurarse que ninguno de ellos cometiera alguna tontería o bien, una escapada.

 _Toc, toc, toc…_

_ ¿Qué mierda? – Stan abandonó su colchón y se dirigió hacia la puerta con cierto recelo - ¿Quién está ahí?

_ Soy yo, Butters

_ Y yo amigo

_ Y yo

_ ¿Kyle? ¿Kenny? ¿Butters?

El susodicho abrió lentamente la puerta encontrándose con los mencionados, le era difícil verles al estar todo oscuro.

_ ¡¿Qué carajo hacen aquí?! – Stan no les recibió como esperaban - ¿¡Que no ven que hay guardias por todas partes?!

_ Lo sé amigo, pero butters está preocupado por el culón – Respondió el judío

_ Y fue a tocar nuestras puertas también – Agregó Kenny

_ Me preocupa mucho Eric – Comenzó a decir el culpable de la visita nocturna – No se ha aparecido desde la golpiza que le dieron hoy en la mañana, nadie lo ha visto

_ Butters, no podemos hacer nada

_ Sí, sí podemos – Les animó – Vamos a buscarlo, debe estar en la enfermería

_ Yo estuve allí y no lo vi – Mencionó Kenny – Además, si alguno de nosotros estuviese desaparecido ¿crees que él se arriesgaría a ir por nosotros? – Agregó usando la lógica

_ Por favor, por favor, se los ruego – Butters unió ambas manos en señal de súplica – Vamos a buscarlo, pudo haberle pasado algo, se los imploro chicos

_ UF – Resopló el resto – Está bien, vamos

Pese al temor de ser descubiertos, se animaron a ir en busca de él. Atravesaron cuidadosamente los pasillos hasta llegar a dicho destino, la enfermería. Al llegar allí pudieron ver con algo de dificultad una figura recostada sobre una camilla, la figura era robusta, supieron al instante que se trataba de él.

_ Que quieren, hijos de puta

_ ¡Eric, eres tú! – Butters le abrazó, fue el único que se alegró al verle – Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti amiguito

_ ¡Auch! – Un quejido escapó de sus labios, su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado debido a la paliza que se llevó - ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi cuerpecito!

_ ¿Cómo te sientes, culón?

_ Como creen que me siento, jodidos idiotas – Comenzó a decir con su peculiar desagrado – Siento como si hubiesen metido mis bolas en una licuadora

_ Esperen, chicos – Comenzó a decir Stan - ¿Oyen eso?

_ Sí…

_ ¿Qué mierda es eso?

_ Viene de allá fuera

Guardaron silencio y con cautela atravesaron uno de los tantos pasillos hasta llegar a una escalera que daba pie al sótano, de allí venía el ruido. Aquel ruido era una especie de canto en un idioma desconocido, un idioma jamás visto.  
La curiosidad fue mucho más poderosa que el miedo, no lo pensaron dos veces y bajaron por los escalones hasta llegar al sótano, la puerta estaba abierta, por lo que se ocultaron detrás de ella.

_ ¿No es ese el director?

_ ¿No es ese Chef?

_ ¿No son esos los maestros?

A los chicos se les cayó la quijada, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

 **( (….) )**

 **Nota de autor: Lo que vieron los chicos se sabrá en el próximo capítulo ;)  
No tengo nada más que decir, solo agradecerles por sus reviews y favs. ¡Nos leemos pronto! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**¿Qué mierda es esto?**_

 **Eran las palabras o más bien, la pregunta que cruzaba por la cabeza de los chicos. Permanecieron escondidos detrás de la puerta, sin comprender lo que sus ojos presenciaban, pues todos los trabajadores del internado se encontraban allí, incluyendo a su gran amigo Chef.**

 _ **No, enserio. ¿¡Que mierda?!**_

 **En el sótano el director, los maestros y Chef formaban una especie de círculo alrededor de un extraño símbolo de arena dibujado en el suelo, todos estaban tomados de la mano, traían puesta una especie de túnica negra y hablaban o más bien cantaban utilizando una jerga extraña, un idioma claramente desconocido. No había energía eléctrica, por lo que utilizaban tan solo unos candelabros para iluminar el lugar, como si aquella escena ya no fuese lo suficientemente perturbadora.**

 _ **¿¡Qué carajo hacen?!**_

 **Stan, kyle, Cartman, Kenny y Butters estaban estáticos, un horrible nudo se les formó en el estomago, jamás habían sentido semejante temor, esto sin lugar a dudas logró superar todas esas situaciones del pasado en las que creyeron estar asustados; ahora sí lo estaban, ahora sí conocían el miedo.**

_ Pareciera como si…- Comenzó a decir Stan, el temor provocaba que inconscientemente tomara pequeñas pausas antes de proseguir– Como si le estuviesen hablando a alguien, o a algo

_ Sí – Kyle asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, sin despegar la vista de aquella escena – Tal parece que están adorando a alguien, o en su defecto a algo

_ Dios mío, estoy que me cago en los pantalones – Cartman se escabulló detrás de ellos y cada tanto cubría sus ojos con ambas manos – ¡Estos hijos de puta están invocando a Satanás!

_ No culón – Espetó Kenny – La hora correcta para invocar al príncipe de las tinieblas sería a las tres de la madrugada, y apenas son las diez y treinta. Además, hasta el cornudo les tendría miedo a todos estos

_ Oh hamburguesas –Butters frotaba sus nudillos

_ Kyle tú eres judío, tradúcenos lo que sea que estén diciendo – Le ordenó Cartman – Vamos cabrón tradúcenos su jerga, no seas marica

_ Maldito gordo inmundo – Respondió el susodicho pelirrojo - ¿Por qué crees que por ser judío debo entender ese lenguaje de mierda?

_ Todos los judíos son iguales

_ Cállate Cartman

_ Todos los judíos son iguales

_ No sigas culón, o te patearé

_ ¿Estarán haciendo algún rito? – Butters interrumpió la discusión anterior, aún continuaba frotando sus nudillos - ¿O alguna especie de reunión?

_ No lo sé – Respondió Stan – Pero si de algo estamos seguros, es que sea lo que sea, no puede tratarse de algo bueno

_ ¿¡Y qué carajo hace Chef metido allí?! – Mencionó Kenny – Y peor aún, utilizando esa jerga

_ Chicos, chicos, chicos ¿Sabían que…? – El obeso hizo una pequeña pausa, sus amigos esperaban que continuara – ¿Sabían que todos los judíos son iguales? En pocas palabras, kyle es marica

_ Ya estuvo, culón

El mencionado judío impulsivamente le dio una patada al obeso, sin sentir ni la más mínima compasión por la paliza que este había recibido a primeras horas de la mañana. Cartman soltó un quejido, acompañado de unas cuantas maldiciones.

_ ¡Basta ya, ustedes dos!

_ Él comenzó…

_ ¿¡Quieren que nos descubran?!

Los trabajadores del internado voltearon sus cabezas hacia la puerta, afortunadamente los chicos fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para ocultarse detrás de ella antes de ser vistos. Hubo absoluto silencio durante unos segundos, esa especie de canto en jerga desconocida había acabado o más bien, había sido interrumpida gracias al pleito que habían tenido los personajes anteriores.

 _Hay alguien afuera…_

 _Mierda, nos descubrieron..._

Comenzaron a correr, a excepción de Butters que se quedó parado como estatua, probablemente por causa del miedo, por fortuna Kenny se percató de esto y lo arrastró junto consigo. Mientras corrían podían oír a lo lejos la repulsiva voz del director y también las voces de los demás trabajadores.

_ ¡Hey no me dejen atrás, espérenme, hijos de puta!

_ ¡Jodete Cartman!

_ ¡Si me atrapan los arrastraré conmigo, pendejos!

Finalmente lograron huir sin ser descubiertos, sus corazones volvieron a latir al saber que estaban a salvo, lo estaban, por ahora al menos. Se escabulleron en la habitación de Stan, debían descubrir de alguna manera que era ´´eso´´ que se encontraban haciendo los trabajadores, incluyendo a Chef. Después de todo, después de haber sido testigos de aquello tan perturbador, no podrían conciliar el sueño fácilmente, así que no perdían nada con investigar un poco al respecto.

_ ¿Y bien, Kenny?

_ ¿Encontraste algo?

_ UF…- El mencionado cerró la laptop que tenía en sus manos y echó fuera un suspiro – Supongo que sí, ¿están preparados para saberlo?

_ Sí, dilo ya

_ Bueno, como saben, ingresé a internet, que por cierto me tomó mucho trabajo porque tuve que robar cobertura – Comenzó a decir el susodicho rubio – Reuní algunas palabras de esa jerga desconocida y las anoté en un traductor utilizando cada idioma del mundo, inclusive algunos que ni puta idea que existían

_ ¿Y a qué idioma pertenece ese extraño lenguaje?

_ No lo sé, eso aún es un misterio – Respondió el de la capucha anaranjada con un encogimiento de hombros – El traductor no me ayudó en nada, ningún idioma reconoció esas palabras

_ Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que encontraste?

_ Verán – Kenny nuevamente abrió la laptop, sus amigos se le acercaron – Hice averiguaciones y me encontré con algunos testimonios de antiguos estudiantes que pertenecieron a este internado, ellos confesaron que cada año desaparece un grupo de estudiantes sin dejar rastro alguno

_ ¿¡Enserio?!

_ Y eso no es todo, lean aquí – Mencionó señalando con un dedo – Aquí dice que la policía se negó a cooperar, según los hechos no habían suficientes pistas para culpar a los trabajadores de este establecimiento, y cerraron el caso a pesar de estar inconcluso

_ ¿Esto tendrá algo que ver con lo que vimos hace un rato atrás?

_ No lo sé chicos, saquen sus propias conclusiones – Kenny se encogió de hombros – Pero aquellos estudiantes confesaron que también fueron testigos de extraños rituales por parte de los trabajadores, algo muy similar a lo que acabamos de ver, ¿coincidencia? No lo creo.

 _Mierda…._

_ Comienzo a sospechar que esto no es solamente un internado educativo – Stan tragó en seco, el resto se sumó a ello – Sino una especie de secta

_ Oh, salchichas…

 **( (….) )**

 **Las primeras campanadas del día se manifestaron a las seis de la mañana, aún no salía el sol, la intensidad del ruido era tan extrema que hasta las ventanillas vibraban, aquel ruido podía oírse por todo el lugar, hasta en las habitaciones, lo que logró interrumpir el complacedor sueño de todos los estudiantes.**

El director habló por alto parlante para darles las indicaciones, les ordenó que se reunieran en el patio principal, dándoles tan solo cinco minutos como tiempo límite, no sin antes amenazarles en que si se excedían en solo un par de segundos pagarían por ello.

_ ¡Espalda recta, hombros atrás y brazos hacia los lados! – El director dio la orden e hizo sonar su fastidioso silbato - ¡Cuantas veces tendré que repetirlo, esa es la postura adecuada!

Somnolientos y agotados a más no poder accedieron a dicha orden, sus ojos se entrecerraban debido al cansancio, pero debían mantener la compostura frente al tipo.

_ ¿Saben? Ocurrió algo anoche, algo que me hace enfadar, y mucho – El sujeto se paseaba de un lado a otro, el resto se preparaba para oír una fastidiosa charla – Anoche cinco de ustedes decidió romper las reglas, no sé por qué, no sé quiénes, solo sé que subestimaron las reglas de este prestigioso establecimiento y no estoy dispuesto a tolerarlo

_ ¿Permiso para hablar? – Uno de los estudiantes pidió la palabra y levantó una de sus manos

_ Concedido

_ ¿A qué regla se refiere, señor director?

_ A la regla de ingresar a sus respectivos cuartos a las nueve de la noche – Respondió – Está estrictamente prohibido salir al exterior a partir de ese horario, y cinco de ustedes lo hizo, sin pesar en las terribles consecuencias

Los culpables de aquello no pudieron evitar compartir miradas entre sí, mucho menos imaginar en las terribles consecuencias mencionadas anteriormente.

_ Exijo que las basuras se entreguen en este preciso momento – Dio la orden el tipo – Si no lo hacen, todos pagaran por ello. Tendrán que deshacerse de sus prendas y procederemos a molerlos a latigazos, las huellas les acompañaran por el resto de sus vidas

_ ¡Eso no es justo!

_ La vida es injusta

 **¡MIERDA!**

_ Contaré hasta cinco – El director extendió la palma de su mano – Si los culpables no se entregan, lo anterior sucederá – Aclaró su garganta y procedió a hacer el conteo

 _Uno…._

 _Los estudiantes tragaron en seco_

 _Dos…._

 _Se abrazaron a sí mismos_

 _Tres…._

 _Cerraron fuertemente sus parpados_

 _Cuatro…._

 _Lágrimas en sus ojos_

 _Cinco…._

 _¡Fuimos nosotros, fuimos nosotros!_

Una vez dicho lo anterior, Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Butters levantaron ambos brazos y dieron un paso al frente, ganándose miradas fulminantes por parte de todos los estudiantes. No podían permitir que el resto pagara por sus errores, simplemente no lo harían y como era de esperarse, Cartman no asumió su responsabilidad.

_ Y el gordo también – El judío señaló a Eric

_ ¡Maldito seas cabrón, hijo de perra!

¡SEGURIDAD, HAGANSE PRESENTES!

Oyeron nuevamente el tormentoso silbato del director, los guardias no tardaron en llegar y jalar a cada uno de ellos de sus prendas, sus infalibles gorras quedaron en el trayecto del camino, ya no quedaba nada más por decir ni hacer, solo dejarse llevar, acceder a ser arrastrados hasta tal punto que sus rostros hacían contacto contra el suelo.

Dieron a parar al sótano, allí estaban los maestros y también Chef. Los guardias de seguridad finalmente soltaron de ellos y los arrojaron con brusquedad, sus cabezas aterrizaron la brusca caída.

_ Oh no… - Chef desvió la mirada, parecía estar triste – Por qué ustedes chicos, por qué tenían que ser ustedes... – Este se llevó una mano al rostro, lamentándose al respecto

_ ¿Quién les dijo que podían ponerse de pie? – Comenzó a decir el director, sin dejar a un lado su altanería – Arrodíllense todos, ahora ya.

_ Si señor…

_ De modo que fueron ustedes los que se atrevieron a espiarnos anoche – Comenzó a decir el tipo – Tienen tanto que aprender mocosos, este es su segundo día de internación y ya rompieron las reglas, no puedo expresar la repulsión que me provoca cada uno de ustedes – Mencionó mirándoles con desprecio

_ Lo sentimos mucho, señor

_ Disculparse no arreglará nada

_ Porque ya nos interrumpieron – Uno de los maestros se incorporó a la conversación – Y no pudimos continuar, todo gracias a ustedes, mocosos impertinentes

_ Y eso amerita un castigo – Añadió el director

_ ¡Por favor señor director, tenga piedad! – Cartman unió ambas manos en señal de suplica, no fue necesario adoptar una pose de rodillas porque ya se encontraba en dicha posición - ¡Prometemos nunca más violar las reglas!

_ ¡Somos niños malos, no lo volveremos a hacer! – Butters imitó al personaje anterior

_ Eh…. – Stan, Kyle y Kenny lo meditaron por un momento, no estaban seguros de suplicar piedad y rebajarse a tal punto- ¡Sí, sí, no lo volveremos a hacer, seremos buenos! – Finalmente cedieron, quizá las suplicas jugarían a su favor y así no recibirían un castigo tan severo

_ JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA – El director junto a los maestros estallaron en risas, excepto Chef, él mantenía la seriedad – En este prestigioso internado no existe la palabra piedad, eso es una ofensa.

_ Mire, señor director – Comenzó a decir Stan – Si le sirve de algo, no tenemos ni la menor idea de lo que hacían anoche, de veras…

_ Les conviene no saberlo

_ ¿Por qué? –El judío se armó de valor y se atrevió a encarar al tipo - ¿Qué esconden cada uno de ustedes? – Mencionó frunciendo levemente el ceño

_ ¿Te atreves a hacer preguntas en vez de suplicar por tu patética vida, mocoso? – El director se le acercó y se agachó para estar a su altura – Vamos, repítelo en mi cara

_ Kyle… - Susurró Stan, temiendo por su mejor amigo

_ Eh, bueno, yo… - Su valentía decayó abruptamente al tener al tipo a escasos centímetros de su rostro – Lo siento señor, no debí haber preguntado

_ Eso es, buen chico

El director sonrió complacido y le acarició la cabeza como si fuese una mascota, Kyle cerró fuertemente sus parpados ante esto, esperaba algún golpe por parte de él.

_ Muy bien colegas – Comenzó a decir el tipo, refiriéndose a los trabajadores – Ya saben qué hacer, aplíquenles a estos mocosos el castigo número diez

El sujeto chasqueó los dedos, los maestros y maestras asintieron con la cabeza y cogieron de una especie de bañera de madera y colocaron el objeto frente a los chicos, estos solo compartieron miradas entre sí, sin comprender la finalidad de ello.

_ ¿Qué nos van a hacer?

El director levantó su dedo pulgar y luego lo bajó, sus colegas comprendieron la señal y sonrieron de oreja a oreja. Jalaron bruscamente de la cabellera de los chicos y hundieron sus cabezas en el agua que yacía en la bañera, el agua estaba claramente sucia; no había que ser un genio para comprender el castigo, pues consistía en ahogarlos hasta tal punto de dejarles sin oxigeno.

_ ¡Díganlo, díganlo ya! – Exclamaba el tipo - ¡Digan ahora, que fue lo que vieron anoche!

Pese a tener sus cabezas sumergidas bajo el agua los chicos pudieron razonar perfectamente lo irónico que había sido lo anterior, cómo podrían hablar, cómo podrían pronunciar palabra alguna si en ese preciso instante estaban siendo ahogados, sus respiraciones estaban siendo forzosamente bloqueadas.

_ ¡Confiésenlo, hablen ahora! – Continuó insistiendo – Si no lo hacen los ahogaremos hasta tal punto que ya no les llegue más oxigeno al cerebro, acabarán con un traumatismo cerebral y si se preguntan por sus padres, les diremos que cayeron accidentalmente a la piscina

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny y Butters no aguantarían por más tiempo, sus fuerzas comenzaban a agotarse de tanto luchar contra las poderosas garras que sostenían sus cabelleras bajo el agua, la desesperación aumentaba cada vez más, el anhelo de querer respirar y no poder hacerlo, por un momento pensaron que este sería su fin.

Oían las sonoras carcajadas de cada uno de los trabajadores, el hecho de que se burlaran de su sufrimiento solo era otra tortura más que coleccionar. Chef por otro lado giró la cabeza y cerró fuertemente sus parpados.

_ ¡Ya estuvo señor, por favor! – Chef interfirió, su voz se oyó quebrada, al parecer el también le temía al director – Los matará, ya tuvieron suficiente, déjelos en paz

_ Sáquenlos – Dio la orden el tipo – No han tenido suficiente, pero aún así sáquenlos

Una vez que sus cabezas abandonaron el agua, los chicos cogieron aire con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, sus cuerpos temblaban ligeramente debido a la tensión y por otro lado, temblaban de miedo, de pánico, de terror.

_ Felicidades, han sobrevivido – El director aplaudió con ambas manos – Esto les servirá de lección, piénsenlo dos veces antes de romper las reglas, basuras.

 _Cabrón, hijo de puta…._

_ Ninguna palabra de lo que vieron anoche – Dio la orden – Si le dicen a alguien, volverán a sufrir este castigo, y no tendrán suerte esta vez, los ahogaremos hasta el extremo que quedarán retrasados mentales para toda la vida

_ S- S- Sí, sí señor director….

 **( (….) )**

 **Nota de autor: ¡Hola a todos/as amantes de South Park! ¿Les gusto?  
Sé que tienen muchas dudas sobre que hacían el director y los demás trabajadores (incluyendo a Chef) pero paciencia, todo se aclarará a medida que avancen los capítulos.  
MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME HACEN FELIZ ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Tercer día de la internación, las campanadas sonaron a las seis en punto; una hora antes del amanecer. Luego el director daba las indicaciones por alto parlante, les decía que debían dirigirse al patio principal sin excederse un solo segundo del tiempo límite, recalcándoles una vez más que de no ser así serían castigados. Era bastante curioso que pese al poco tiempo que llevaban allí, ya conocían ese discurso matutino de memoria.**

 **( (…) )**

Finalmente llegaron al patio principal, la luna y las estrellas aún les acompañaban. Para cada uno de ellos ya se les había hecho una costumbre apreciarse los rostros somnolientos los unos a otros, se sentían prácticamente participes de esas películas protagonizadas por zombies vivientes, ellos eran los protagonistas.

_ Muy buenos días – Allí estaba el director, el cual se dirigió a ellos verbalmente con su asquerosa, fastidiosa y repugnante voz.

 _Buenos días viejo de mierda, marica, pendejo, cabrón, hijo de re mil putas…_

_ Buenos días, señor director

_ ¡Todos contra el suelo! – Exclamó, haciendo sonar su silbato - ¡Quiero cincuenta lagartijas! – Ordenó

La multitud asintió al estilo militar y accedió a lo anterior.

_ ¡Rápido holgazanes, rápido! – El sujeto les animaba a la par del ejercicio, aunque no de una manera muy alentadora – Quiero que suden como los cerdos que son. ¡Más rápido, más rápido!

_ Hacemos todo lo que podemos, señor

_ Dios santo… ¡Son las peores escorias con las que he tenido que lidiar! – El tipo hizo una extraña mueca al decir lo anterior – He sido instructor por más de veinte años y nunca me había topado con semejantes basuras, desde aquí puedo ver sus pésimas condiciones físicas. ¡Ninguno de ustedes habría sobrevivido a la milicia! – Mencionó señalando a cada uno de ellos

_ Ya no puedo, ya no puedo – Eric cayó rendido, su respiración se cortó – Ya no puedo más, me duele todo mi fuertecito cuerpo

_ ¡Levántate, ahora!

_ No puedo señor director, no tengo fuerzas

_ Vaya, te digo que te levantes y ni siquiera lo intentas – El tipo ladeó con la cabeza, aparentando estar desilusionado – Eso me hace enfadar…

_ ¡No lo intento porque sé que no podré, carajo!

_ ¿Qué acabas de decir?

_ Que no hago el intento de ponerme en pie porque sé que no podré hacerlo

_ No, lo otro

_ ¿Carajo?

_ Exactamente, no acepto malas palabras, no tolero el lenguaje vulgar – Esta vez se le acercó, Eric cerró fuertemente sus parpados para evadir esa mirada tan perturbadora – Mírame a la cara mocoso, no seas marica

_ S- Si, si señor director…

_ Vaya, luces nervioso – Mencionó el tipo en tono burlón, mirándole directamente– No temas mocoso, no te castigaré, haré una excepción esta vez. ¿Y sabes por qué?

_ ¿Por qué, señor?

_ Porque me cogí a tu mamá

_ ¿¡QUÉ?!

_ Y ya que no vas a ejercitarte como el resto de tus compañeros… – Comenzó a decir el sujeto, acercándose aún más a él – Te daré el honor de ser mi mula de carreras, serás mi perra, ponte boca a bajo

_ ¡¿Qué!?

_ Que te pongas boca a bajo

Cartman parpadeó continuamente de manera incomprendida y accedió a la petición, el director por otro lado sonrió complacido y posó todo su peso sobre él, cargándose sobre su espalda y a su vez, adoptando una posición cómoda. Eric por otro lado soltó un gran quejido de dolor.

_ ¡Quítese, quítese! – Exclamó - ¡Usted es muy pesado, pesa mucho!

_ Tú te lo buscaste, basura – Dijo sin más – No estás cumpliendo con la rutina de ejercicio. En este internado la vagancia está estrictamente prohibida

_ ¡Pero me romperá la espalda!

_ Eso espero

_ ¡Oh mier….! – Cartman se detuvo antes de completar la frase, por poco escupiría otra grosería frente al tipo - ¡Demonios! – Exclamó segundos después - ¡Qué dolor, duele mucho!

_ Quéjate todo lo que quieras, solo es música para mis oídos

_ ¡Por favor, quítese de encima! – Suplicó, haciendo patéticos intentos por ponerse en pie con semejante peso sobre él - ¡Me fracturaré la espalda y acabaré inválido como el pendejo de Timmy!

_ Dime, mocoso – Comenzó a decir, no prestando atención alguna a la súplica anterior - ¿Tienes hambre?

_ ¿Eh? – Cartman no comprendió el drástico cambio de conversación – Sí, si tengo, y mucha

_ ¿Qué se te antoja?

_ Alitas de pollo con salsa picante

_ ¿De veras?... Permíteme saciar tu apetito

Eric sonrió dentro de sí mismo, el director por otro lado se colocó lentamente de pie, cogió de su nuca y azotó bruscamente su rostro contra el césped, mientras que el resto no hacía otra cosa más que ser testigo de aquello a la par de las flexiones.

_ ¡Anda come, come césped, hay suficiente!

_ ¡Dijiste que tenías hambre! – Insistió- ¡Qué esperas, come, come, come, cómelo todo, trágalo!

 _Oh vaya, pobre culón…_

Una vez que soltó de él, Cartman recuperó el aliento y escupió los restos de césped que habían quedado atorados en sus dientes; Maldiciendo al tipo desde lo más profundo de su ser.

_ ¿Y ustedes? – Mencionó en tono amenazante, refiriéndose al resto – ¡No les he ordenado que se detengan! ¡Quiero cincuenta lagartijas más, ahora ya!

_ ¡Si señor!

 **( (….) )**

La manilla del reloj señaló las siete y treinta, la rutina de ejercicios acabó a partir de ese momento. El director les ordenó ir a las duchas y para mala fortuna de cada uno de los internados, no había agua caliente; según el tipo eso era un lujo que ellos no merecían en lo absoluto.

Después de esto fueron directamente hacia la cafetería, cogieron sus respectivas bandejas de plástico e hicieron fila esperando para ser los siguientes en servirles el ´´sabroso menú´´ del día de hoy, ni siquiera sabían que comerían y ya comenzaban a sentir molestias estomacales, se les revolvía el estomago con tan solo pensar que debían tragarse nuevamente la basura la cuál llamaban comida.

_ Hola chicos – Chef saludó al cuarteto de amigos, se veía de buen humor– Los abrazaría pero tengo las manos ocupadas

_ Hola Chef

_ Díganme, ¿Cómo les va el día de hoy?

_ Como la verga…

_ Ya veo – Chef bajó la mirada – Los comprendo este sitio no está hecho para ustedes, ni para nadie, es el mismísimo infierno

_ Al parecer – Comenzó a decir Kenny – Lo único bueno que tiene este internado, es la sexy enfermera – El rubio se sonrojó, sus ojos brillaron – Y esas tetas, sus exquisitas tetas – Luego extendió ambas manos, simulando apretujar algo que se dibuja en el aire y solo era visible para él - ¡Sus grandísimas tetas son el paraíso!

_ ¡Oh, yes! – Chef jugó a su favor – A esa mamacita ya me la estrené

_ ¿Tú, qué? – Stan, Kyle y Kenny abrieron sus ojos un poco más de lo normal - ¿Te cojes a la enfermera?

_ A veces

_ Chef, ella está casada con nuestro maestro de matemáticas

_ Sí, lo sé

_ ¡Oh mierda, cierren ya sus putas bocas! – La conversación fue interrumpida por el obeso del grupo - ¡Muévanse, a un lado pendejos! – Este les dio un empujón a cada uno de ellos y pasó a ser el primero en la fila – Chef, ¿qué delicias has preparado? – Frotó ansiosamente sus manos – Anoche no cené y muero de hambre

_ Aquí tienes– El moreno procedió a servirle la comida – Que lo disfrutes, amigo

_ ¿¡Tú me estas jodiendo?! – Eric observó su desayuno, su sonrisa se desfiguró - ¿¡Qué coño es esto?!

_ Gusanos del malguey, engrudo de calabazas y para beber, jugo de habas

 _¡AY NO, QUE PUTO ASCO!_

Cada estudiante palmeó su rostro, habían oído perfectamente cuál sería el menú. Apostarían que hasta los niños haitianos se negarían en introducir un poco de eso dentro de sus bocas.

_ ¡Yo no me comeré esta mierda!

Cartman lanzó su bandeja de plástico, la cual dio a parar accidentalmente en la cabellera de Wendy; obviamente la pelinegra no lo tomó de buena manera.

_ Ups… - El obeso soltó una risita burlona

_ ¿¡Cuál es tú maldito problema?! – La chica le devolvió el ataque, por lo que cogió de su propia bandeja de plástico y no tardó en darle con ella - ¡Culón imbécil, mira como me has dejado!

_ ¡Auch! – Eric inconscientemente frotó su cabeza golpeada - ¡Me dolió, maldita puta!

_ ¡Tú comenzaste!

_ ¡Estúpida perra, fue un accidente!

_ ¡Mentiroso!

_ ¡Eres más puta que la ex – novia de Kenny!

_ ¡Cartman, Wendy, basta ya! – Stan se colocó en medio de ambos, intentando calmar el pleito – Es un empate, están empatados…

_ Bien – Dijeron ambos sin más

 _ **¡Guerra de comida!**_

Dicha la exclamación anterior, los estudiantes comenzaron a atacarse los unos a los otros, algunos simplemente prefirieron evitar ser participes de aquello y se refugiaron debajo de las mesas, entre ellos estaban Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Butters. Por otro lado Chef trataba de impedir lo sucedido, sus palabras solo se las llevaba el viento.

_ ¡Timmy! – Él también era participe de ello

_ ¡Maldito seas, Craig! – Exclamó Token - ¡No debes ensuciarme a mí, se supone que soy tu amigo!

_ No quería darte a ti, quería darle al culón

_ Oye Jimmy – Bebe le dirigió una mirada maliciosa – Mira lo que tengo aquí

_ S- Si m- me ensucias te-te ma-mato pu-puta

La batalla de comida no duró lo suficiente al oír el tormentoso silbato del director, los había descubierto en pleno acto, de esta no se salvarían, no tenían escapatoria; El pánico no tardó en manifestarse.

 _Estamos jodidos…_

_ Vaya, vaya, vaya – El director observaba detalladamente el desastre, los pisos estropeados y las paredes embarradas – Existen millones de personas que mueren de hambre en todo el mundo y ustedes desperdician la comida, que decepción

Hubo silencio, absoluto silencio…

_ Y ustedes, tropa de maricas – El tipo centró su mirada en Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Butters - ¿¡Que hacen escondidos debajo de las mesas?! ¡Salgan de allí!

_ S-Si, si señor

_ ¡Han venido aquí a desayunar y eso es lo que harán! – Exclamó – Lo devorarán todo, hasta el fondo. ¡Comiencen, ya! ¡Quiero ver esas bandejas de plástico limpias, tan limpias que pueda ver mi reflejo en ellas! ¡Tienen un minuto!

El sujeto chasqueó los dedos, los internados se sobresaltaron ante esto y procedieron a ingerir la basura a la cuál llamaban alimento. Apenas llevaban una probada y ya comenzaban a hacer arcadas, simplemente no podían evitarlo, era un asco.

_ Aquel que vomite lo limpiará – Aclaró, segundos más tarde – Lo limpiará con su lengua

Cogieron aire, intentando de alguna manera armarse de valor y continuaron, continuaron hasta acabarlo todo, _hasta el fondo, tal y como lo había ordenado.  
_ Una vez que acabaron cubrieron sus labios con ambas manos, sentían que en cualquier momento expulsarían toda esa mierda ya ingerida de sus organismos.

_ ¿Satisfechos?

_ Si señor director

_ Estaba delicioso, ¿verdad?

_ Sí señor

_ ¿Quieren repetir?

_ No señor

_ Bien…– Dijo el tipo sin más – La guerra de comida amerita un castigo, no crean que saldrán de esta, pagaran por sus acciones, pero no ahora, sino después de cenar

 _Estamos recontra-jodidos…._

 **( (….)**

Hoy tocaba matemáticas, el maestro no paraba de discursear sobre números, signos, cálculos y un sinfín de tediosas formulas que les ayudarían a llevar a cabo los resultados de esos fastidiosos ejercicios matemáticos, llevaba ya cuatro horas en lo mismo. Su extenso palabrerío no era más que un hastío, no comprendían nada, ni una puta cosa de lo enseñado; Era materia avanzada, mucho más avanzada.

_ Como extraño al señor Garrison – Craig mencionó lo anterior acompañado de un suspiro – Y su señor sombrero o en su defecto, el señor rama

_ ¿Y qué hay del señor Mackey? – Al parecer, a Clyde también le invadía la nostalgia – Y su infalible ´´M´ckay´´

_ Jamás pensé extrañar a la señorita se las traga – Kenny se sumó a la conversación – Y sus tetas caídas. Si ella hubiese usado brasiere tal vez, solo tal vez, se lo habría hecho.

_ Estudiante Brovlosky – Le llamó el maestro, sin siquiera haberse percatado de la conversación que mantenían los personajes anteriores – Ven al pizarrón – Ordenó

_ Si profesor

_ Ten – Le estrechó un trozo de tiza – Resuelve este ejercicio matemático

_ No puedo, profesor

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ Porque es matemática avanzada y yo apenas curso el sexto grado

_ Eso no es excusa

_ Si lo es – Contraatacó – Esta materia es para estudiantes que cursan el último año de secundaria

_ ¿Lo harás o no, mocoso? Comienzo a perder la paciencia

_ Ya se lo dije profesor, es matemática avanzada y no está a mi altura

_ Muy bien – Dijo sin más – Dime, pequeñín ¿me harías el gran favor de quitarte la gorra?

_ Supongo – Kyle se encogió de hombros y segundos después dejó al descubierto su alborotada cabellera rojiza – Listo, ya está

_ Gracias, eres muy amable

El maestro sonrió entre dientes y jaló bruscamente de sus cabellos rojizos y azotó su cabeza contra el pizarrón. El golpe retumbó dentro del salón de clases, el ruido fue ensordecedor, kyle siseó adolorido.

_ ¡Mira el ejercicio, obsérvalo con atención! – Decía, aún jalando de su cabellera - ¿¡Lo ves, lo ves?! ¿¡Puedes verlo, puedes verlo?!

_ S-S-Si…

_ ¡Observa los números, observa los signos, observa las figuras!

_ ¡Lo veo, lo veo, suélteme ya!

_ ¿¡Qué ves?!

_ Logaritmos y ecuaciones de segundo grado

_ ¿¡Y qué esperas para resolverlo?!

_ ¡Lo haría si pudiera!

El maestro nuevamente azotó su cabeza contra el pizarrón, los internados solo cerraron fuertemente sus parpados al oír el segundo golpe, no querían presenciar la escena, esto ya iba demasiado lejos. Cartman por otro lado no podía contener sus risas, era su naturaleza reír en este tipo de situaciones.

_ ¡Oh salchichas! – Butters frotaba sus nudillos

_ ¡Pare! ¡Pare, por favor! – Stan se colocó de pie, intentando de alguna manera salvar a su mejor amigo de esa horrible situación - ¡Esos ejercicios matemáticos son muy difíciles para nosotros! ¡Solo estamos en sexto grado, comprenda por favor!

_ Cállate chiquillo impertinente, no interfieras

Azotó su cabeza por tercera, cuarta y quinta vez; esta vez logró aturdirlo un poco, todo le daba vueltas.

_ ¡Ya estuvo, déjelo en paz! – Kenny golpeó su pupitre con un puño, era su turno interferir - ¿¡Por qué hace esto, maestro?! – Comenzó a decir - ¿¡Solo por qué no pudo resolver ese puto ejercicio?! ¡Ninguno de nosotros podrá hacerlo!

Milagrosamente las campanadas indicaron la hora de la cena, finalmente tendrían _algo_ de paz y tranquilidad.

Al oír las campanadas el maestro soltó del judío y observó la palma de su mano, en ella había grandes cantidades de cabellos que pertenecían a Kyle. Este simplemente hizo caso omiso y se deshizo de los restos de cabello rojizos, sin sentir ni el más mínimo remordimiento.

_ Ven amigo vámonos, salgamos de aquí – Stan junto con Kenny le ayudaban a ponerse en pie – Apóyate sobre nuestros hombros, vas a estar bien

No solo eran sus dos grandes amigos los que mostraban preocupación por él, sino también el resto de los habitantes de south park. El pelirrojo con un gran esfuerzo entreabrió uno de sus ojos, todo giraba, giraba y giraba; Se preguntó seriamente en qué momento la tierra comenzó a girar más rápido de lo normal

_ Kyle, ¿nos oyes?

_ Kyle..

_ Kyle…

_ Kyle…

Fueron las últimas palabras que oyó antes de caer desmayado.

_ ¿Qué le pasó?

El resto volteó hacia la puerta, era el director quién había hecho la pregunta anterior.

_ Se desmayó

_ Debilucho – Bufó el tipo – Lleven a la enfermería a la escoria esa – Mencionó señalando ligeramente con el mentón, de forma indiferente – Después vayan a la sala de castigo o más bien, la sala de tortura

_ ¿Sala de tortura, señor?

_ ¿Creyeron que me había olvidado del castigo que les di hoy en la mañana?

 _Mierda…._

 **( (…..) )**

 **¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?  
MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, FAVS Y TAMBIÉN POR SUS LECTURAS.  
Nos leemos pronto, ¡Adiós gente bonita!  
**


End file.
